Mini Historia
by kya-kuch
Summary: Angst, mucho angst. OtaYuri. Otabek x Mila. Drabbles relacionados.
1. 1

Eres un idiota, se dijo Yuri. Tendría que haber dicho que no. Tendría que haberse negado rotundamente en cuanto Otabek le había soltado la noticia: Mila lo había invitado a salir con ella. Los dos solos. Y Altin quería saber su opinión.

El patinador más joven sintió su sangre hervir como nunca antes, y casi estalló en un ataque de celos y acusó a su amigo de insensible, conteniendose en el último momento al recordar que este no sabía nada de sus sentimientos.

–Deberías decir que sí.

–¿Seguro? –había dicho Otabek, dudoso.

–Sí, ¿por qué no? –Yuri se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la vista de su celular. En realidad no estába haciendo nada en Instagram, pero lo distraía de arruinar su amistad con el kazajo en esos instantes.

–Esa bruja de Mila puede ser muy irritante a veces, un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero... –el chico frunció los labios–... me escucha y me ayuda en lo que puede cuando la necesito, así que... –con un sonrojo en las mejillas, y dando una mirada furtiva para asegurarse de que ella no estuviera por ahí, Yuri pudo admitir a regañadientes. –... supongo que es una buena amiga después de todo, como tú. Congeniarían muy bien.

Otabek asintió, volviendo a su expresión en blanco, mientras Yuri se gritaba por dentro.

 _"¿¡Congeniarían muy bien!? ¿¡qué mierda ha sido eso!?"_

Pero eso hacían los amigos, ¿no? Y él solamente deseaba la felicidad para Otabek, aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre.

Yuri se mordió el labio, con los ojos llorosos por la frustración. Era realmente un idiota.

.

 *** . * . ***

 _ **Parte 1 publicada. Gracias por leer :D**_


	2. 2

A la semana siguiente de su charla con Otabek, para Yuri al menos, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Supo que ambos habían ido a cenar a la tarde siguiente por las constantes fotos que Mila le envió esa tarde, preguntando:

 _"¿Como luzco?, "¿se me ve bien?", y "¿crees que le guste?"_

El ruso contestó con un vago "no me molestes" y una carita de enojo, para luego enviarle un mensaje de texto a Altin deseandole buena suerte. Eso hacían los amigos, ¿no?

Porque si Otabek no lo quería de la misma manera, ¿quién era Yuri Plisetzki para retenerlo a su lado?

Desde ese día, él y Mila habían sido inseparables, fuera y dentro de la pista. Mejor dicho, la bruja de Mila no se separaba de él. ¿Cómo la soportaba su amigo?; recordaba las veces que la gente se acercaba mucho al kazajo, y este ponía una cara tan incómoda. Tal vez con ella era diferente y al otro chico le gustaba que hiciera eso.

– ¡Yuri! ¡estás distraído otra vez!

Soltó un gruñido. Estába harto. Harto del asunto de Mila y Otabek, y harto de torturarse tanto con ello. Le dijo a Yakov que iba a tomar un descanso, e ignoró sus protestas mientras se tiraba en una de las bancas con el ceño fruncido.

También estába molesto por el hecho de que Beka y él ya no pasaban tiempo juntos como antes.

– ¿Quieres ir a tomar una malteada conmigo después de esto?

Otabek tomó asiento a su lado. Yuri parpadeó; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Y aquello otro casi sonaba como una cita.

–Ah, no, gracias. –dijo, e hizo un mohín. –Mila es muy molesta.

 _"Y no quiero verlos haciendose ojitos como Victor y el cerdo... no creo poder soportarlo."_

–Ah, no. –el mayor negó con la cabeza.– Me refería a tú y yo, solos.

Yuri volvió a parpadear, reprendiendose internamente por el calor que sentía en su pecho y en su cara.

– ¿No le molestará que salgas a tomar malteadas sin ella?

–Lo entenderá. Le diré que extraño pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo.

Su compañero cogió un mechón rebelde de su pelo, escondiendolo detrás de su oreja.

–Te he tenido algo abandonado, –murmuró, pasando su mano por su mejilla. – quiero recompensarte, Yura.

Maldito Beka.

 *** . * . ***

 **Gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios, su sufrimiento me encanta.**


	3. 3

–Abuelo, necesito hablar contigo de algo –. Mencionó Yuri, con la boca llena de pirozhki.

Su esperada "cita" con Otabek sería mañana, y Yuri en serio necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso. De verdad el pecho iba a explotarle si seguía guardandose esas cosas. Pero, ¿con quién? Mila y Otabek eran quienes usualmente le prestaban un oído para descargarse y le daban consejos. Y ahora, ¿cómo hacerlo si ambos y su relación eran su único jodido problema?

Mm...

Por un breve instante, el chico había considerado hablarlo con Nikiforov. Los ancianos eran sabios y daban buenos consejos. ¿Eso le incluía a él?

Nah, Victor era un idiota.

Yakov estába descartado, de seguro se pondría a darle una perorata y no se sentía de buen humor para soportar eso. ¿Qué otro hombre mayor conocía?

 _"¡Ah!"_ había pensado sorprendido. _"El abuelo"_

Nikolai era un hombre de pocas palabras, honestamente no era la mejor opción que tenía. Aunque, ¿qué otra salida le quedaba?

Al meterse al auto de su abuelo en el lado del copiloto, Yuri dejó que su calor y su olor lo envolvieran como un abrazo, sintiendose confortado y alentado a contarle.

El hombre gruñó, indicando que lo escuchaba.

–Bueno, tengo este amigo que está enamorado de su mejor amigo, y este está saliendo con su mejor amiga–. Comenzó a contar en tono lento para que su abuelo entendiera.

Este levantó una ceja, dandole una mirada escéptica al principio. Luego se volteó y le indicó que continuara. Yuri tosió incómodamente, con su piel pálida coloreandose en las mejillas.

–U-uh, pues el otro problema es que su mejor amigo lo trata de una manera especial. Demasiado especial. Y cuando lo mira, en realidad no parece muy emocionado para alguien que sale con la persona que le gusta–. Siguió hablando en ese tono, cuidadoso de sus palabras.

Le comentó al anciano otros detalles importantes, de vez en cuando dejandose llevar por su cresciente frustración, y entonces guardó silencio. Ansioso, le dio un mordizco a su olvidado pirozhki, y esperó.

–Sólo tengo una cosa que decirle a tu "amigo", Yuratchka. –Dijo Nikolai, viendolo de reojo en esa palabra. El chico se atragantó con la comida y empezó a toser como loco–. Enfrenta tus problemas, habla con tu mejor amigo y resuelvanlo.

Mientras Yuri se golpeaba el pecho, con sus mejillas aún más rojas, sintió la mano pesada del anciano en su cabeza, y revolver su cabello de manera cariñosa.

Había una sonrisa leve en su rostro arrugado. El chico hizo lo mismo, con un brillo decidido en sus orbes esmeralda. Eso haría.

 **¡Lamento la demora! D: había perdido la inspiración para este fic y el regaño de una chica en wattpad lo hizo XD sé que no hubo otayuri pero en el próximo cap será la cita, y prometo que no demoraré en ese. ¿Ya vieron Welcome To The Madness? Morí, sobre todo cuando vi que Otabek estába ahí.**

 **justshuls: Holaaa. Así es, lo disfruto mucho. Ni idea por qué, también me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, adoro el angst. En realidad soy un demonio que se alimenta de su sufrimiento (?)**

 **Erzebeth K: Hello. Yup, maldito. Okno, no lo odies, hay enredo de sentimientos aquí y todo se aclarará en los próximos capítulos, que creo que sólo seran cinco.**

 **Yukime Hiwatari: Hola. El review más largo que he tenido xD. Bueno, ya sé que te aclaré estas cosas por interno pero las pondré aquí también para que las demás las lean. Primero, Mila no está ayudando a nadie, a ella enserio le gusta Otabek (y a quien no, miren ese pedazo de carne kazaja), y no tiene idea de que al gatito le gusta. Segundo, Yuri tiene diéciseis aquí, por lo tanto ya es legal en Rusia.**

 **DarkDragonfly: Hola c: me costó mucho inspirarme para este capítulo u.u lamento la demora. Ojalá te guste la cita del próximo cap, creo que no estoy hecha para escribir cosas felices.**

 **And-18: Hola, lamento la demora :c a diferencia de los dos primeros no me inspiré tanto con este, fue muy frustrante. Prometo que no haré sufrir más al gatito, es el turno de alguien más. Muchas gracias 3 espero hayas disfrutado.**

 **Echelon30: Ah, hermana mía, ya no habrá sufrimiento para Yurio. Bueno, un poquito tal vez, no lo sé, pero va a ser Mila la que sufra ahora.**

 **Nymus: muchas gracias, intento siempre mejor mi escritura y me hace feliz que lo disfruten tanto. ¿Esperabas un fic largo, no? Gomen, aún no escribo de esos, pero ya tengo ideas que verán la luz si Dios quiere muy pronto.**

 **No sé si alguna ha leído La Huesped, pero pienso adaptar ese libro al Victuuri y OtaYuri. Pienso escribir uno donde Beka es el sugar daddy de Yuri 7u7, otro con mucho, mucho angst en serio, espero que terminen llorando.** **.** **¡Gracias a todas por leer y por sus bellos reviews, enserio los aprecio! 3**


End file.
